Presence
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: Wanting to cheer up after a near fatal accident, Amy goes to visit a familiar blue hedgehog for possible reassurance. However left unsettlingly when he doesn't cope with it as she hoped. Sonic doesn't think much of it. Not until reality decided to ram him in the back of the head without warning. Maybe he could still turn this "if" around..


A pink hedgehog walked happily down the sidewalk, her short hair bobbing along with her hop-like movements. Humming a certain tune in mind as she nodded her head with the moderate beat that no one else could hear. Engulfed in a joyous mood, and was sure that it would last throughout the day. She can't say exactly why she felt this way, but she wasn't arguing with it.

Station Square today seemed beautiful. It was all sunny with a breathing light blue sky overhead; a few pure white clouds making pictures above, but they weren't a threat at all into bringing faulty weather anytime soon. In fact, helping to make the moment an even better one. The streets were alive with people, humans and mobians walking along with families, friends, or their darlings at hand. You could smell food from the various restaurants around, in one direction the scent of burgers as they were fresh from the grill. In another, practically tasting the warm sweet pastries in the air. The buildings stretched above in glorious heights, and sparkled along with the sun.

It was all so amazing. Just the perfect day.

The red-dressed maiden closed her eyes briefly, took in a breath, and exhaled as she opened her eyes to see the world around her. Walking past other smiling faces down the glowing concrete. Apparently, they too could feel the sense of joy in the atmosphere.

"Amy, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy!" A small voice was heard, located next to the rose-colored hedgehog.

Amy gave a large smile, nodding her head calmly. "Yes, I'm very happy." She answered, turning to the sky for a moment. "Don't you think it's a happy day? You can feel it all around, and there's no trouble about. I'm very happy. Aren't you?" Turning down to face a little rabbit walking along beside her. Cream-colored with downward facing ears, and a cute burnt-orange dress. Also, a small chao resting on the girl's shoulder.

Cream leaped up on her toes, throwing her arms to the side. "I am! And yes, I think I feel it too!" She exclaimed in her soft voice. Now that her friend mentioned it, she now knows that it wasn't only her who noticed.

"CHAO CHAOO!" Cheese also exclaimed, the blue chao with a bright red bow on his chest.

The hedghog smiled greatly. "That's good to know. You know, I'm having fun with you both today. Thank you for coming along Cream."

"I wanted to come along, and I'm having fun too." The rabbit said, now holding on to Amy's hand as they went along. In Amy's other hand, were a few shopping bags. Swaying back and forth with each step that was taken. They both decided; well, the hedgehog decided, to stop by a few stores before going to any other places. Yes, Amy did most of the shopping about, but that doesn't mean she didn't have a certain surprise for her younger friend in one of the bags. Just a little something to say thanks.

Amy then heard a twinkle, flicking up her ear. Looking now all around them for the sight of its sound. "Let's see, I know I just heard a- There!" She leaped, letting go of the bunny's hand and pointed across the street. Both now sighting a mini ice cream stand on the corner of an intersection. A few others coming and going to with-tain the cold creamy dessert.

"Would you like one?" The hedgehog asked, facing the little girl with a smirk.

Cream gasped, and held her hands to her chest. "Yes please! Can Cheese have one too?" The chao now hovering off and agreed.

"Well of course! We can't let Cheese miss out on the action, right?" Amy stated. "Here, grab my hand and we'll go."

Amy and Cream interlocked hands, with Cheese following along behind them. Both smiling grandly as they then approached the end of the sidewalk, meeting a couple other people also waiting to cross the street. Soon a ding sound was made, as the pedestrian crossing light blinked from red to green. The two were located in the front. The eldest being sure that traffic was cleared, and proceeded to continue onward.

A whirling sound was heard, rubber grinding against the asphalt. In the near distance, a vehicle was spiraling out of control. Speeding on and spun into the direction of the crossing.

The girl's eyes widened, and as for a brift moment paralyzed in fear. Until the hedghog blinked out of it, grasping the rabbit's hand tightly and yanked the two of them backwards.

The van slammed on its breaks, but disappointingly already through the passing. Grinding it's wheels on the street and spinning until the back bumper of the vehicle went into a nearby building. Smoke was drifting into the air from the tires, creating a rising unpleasant scent. Luckily, no major damage, and no one was hurt.

The young bunny stood with large widen eyes, holding her chao tightly in her arms close to herself. Cheese even staring at the sight in fear.

Cream petted the top of the chao's head, still staring at the mess before them. "Ms. Amy, what was that about?"

The pink hedgehog fiercely looked at the gray van, the driver looking all around blankly like if he too was unaware what had happened. "I'm not sure.. BUT YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! THERE'S PEOPLE TRYING TO CROSS HERE!"

The mood then drastically changed, at least for the young pink maiden. Huffing as she then went over and grabbed her bags, which she dropped when she moved her friend out of the way. Angered. A little move could've changed everything. They were hardly a few feet away from the collision. Did he even bother looking in front of him? Oh, the nerves people have!

"Ms. A-Amy?"

A huff was made, the hedgehog sucking in harsh breathes. Then closed her eyes, calming down. "Yeah, let's just go."

"So, we're not getting ice cream anymore?" Cream asked sadly, though understood if she didn't want to anymore.

"No, of course we'll get ice cream." Amy answered, pulling the rabbit along as they briskly moved out of the area. "We'll just go somewhere else for it."

...

...

...

...

...

The day was going to end soon. The sun already showing signs of warmer colors, yet there was still remnants of bright blue skies still about. The rest of their time spent was at an ice cream parlor out of the heavy city limits itself. The hedgehog had vanilla and strawberry swirl with chocolate bits in it. Cream had napoleon with rainbow sprinkles, and Cheese was satisfied with double fudge. She can't say the rest of the day together still had the magical element of joy it had like earlier today, but it was still generally a good day.

She had dropped her off at her mother's, and explained what happened at the city. Vanilla seemed shocked, but comforted knowing that miss Amy Rose had everything under control. Then she went by to drop off her shopping items at her place. As of then, she wasn't sure what to do. She hasn't felt the same since. But...

She knows one hedgehog that always makes her happy.

Sprinting through a grove of trees by a green patterned field, sighting a small house in the mist of it. Approaching gladly as she then knocked on the door with a few taps. She never minds visiting them, they were her closest friends after all.

The wooden door opened inward, as before her was a tall blue male hedgehog. Quills pointed naturally back, ears peeking upward, and two stunning emerald green eyes. All the more familiar, was her beloved.

"Hi Sonic!" She exclaimed, acting as a little girl herself. Then went forward and trapped the hero into a hug. It's been too long, she had missed him.

The male mobian looked down, his arms a hostage in her embrace. Smiling, yet thinking to himself how this shouldn't be a surprise anymore. "Heya Amy, came ta say hi?" He said, nudging her a little as a signal to loosen up please.

Amy then let go, moving her pink quills to the side. Attempting so gracefully. Happiness growing again, maybe towards the roof. "Yeah, I wanted to see how you and Tails are doing. I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

Sonic folded his arms, raising a brow at the girl with a smirk. "It's been since a few days ago, is that really long?"

"Well duh! Why would I be here if it hasn't been? Anyway, how was your day today? Probably lonely without me?"

The blue blur sighed, looking off to the side with a smile. Rubbing his head, though he could never say that he didn't appreciate the enthusiasm. Then motioned for her to come inside, closing the front door and went deeper into the house.

"Nothing exciting happened for me." He said, going through a few other doors. With the young girl trailing every step behind him. "Nothing fishy with Egg-head, no badnits, just me and Tails hanging around the place. Maybe it was just a day to, chill."

Amy skipped in through the opening, and made a cute pose. Placing her hands behind her. "Then I'm glad I came. How boring it must have been for you, though I'm sure it wouldn't have been like that if we were all here together."

The two then looked in the corner of the room, where a younger two-tailed fox was sitting at his desk. Making a few notes on a sticky note with pencil. Facing the other direction.

"Hey Tails, long time no see!"

"Oh hi Amy!" A voice was heard, the fox now turning around to face the pink girl. Putting his pencil down. Amy looked over his shoulder to see the note. Jees, it looked more like hieroglyphs than anything else. She wouldn't be surprised if it was in binary code though, knowing the ingenious mechanic.

Tails then stood up from his seat. Stretching his legs a little, implying he must have been sitting there all day. "I was just making a few add-ons to something I want to built someday in the future. It's a ground vehicle with the capability to undergo any external circumstances. Also with of course, a few defensive softwares here and there."

Sonic placed a hand on his side. "So.. like a jeep with guns?"

The fox bent over slightly forward, placing a hand on his chest. " _Hahaa.._ Nope! When I get done building it, it's going to be more than that! This thing is will even be able to auto-drive on its own, with heavy safety features, and easily replaceable parts inside to rebuild itself on its own when necessary. If I wanted to, I could sit in it during a ground battle and not have to worry if anything was in front of me or not! Of course, only temporarily. I'm still trying to see if-"

Amy then gasped loudly, startling even Sonic out of the blue. "WAIT! I have to tell you two what happened today! You wouldn't believe it!" She nearly yelled. Sadly, into his ears also.

"I went with Cream to go hangout at Station Square earlier; and as we were crossing a street, a car came and nearly ran over us! It went out of control, and it hit a building not too far away!"

"A CAR?" Tails stated, lifting himself up. "That must've been close then, is Cream alright?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, she was fine. But could you believe it? Nearly a few meters closer, and we would've been smashed! It was scary I admit, but the guy wasn't looking where he was going!"

She then turned around to face the blue hedgehog, her red dress twirling with her movements. "It was crazy Sonic! Just imagine if it DID hit us!"

A small laugh was made. Sonic shaking his head. "You're fine though, it wasn't anything then if nothing bad happened."

For some reason, the girl's pupils dilated. Staring at the hero rather oddly. "What do you mean? It was bad anyway. They could've ended up hitting us, or someone else!"

"But nothing happened. I wouldn't be extremely worried Amy, everyone has near experiences like that all the time. Besides, nothing could happen to you two."

Amy was confused. Staring up at her idol with hands placed down on both sides. "But Sonic, just because it didn't happen, doesn't mean that it wasn't possible. What if we were toast? Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Well firstly. If you were both toast, then we better get the butter." He answered, wiping his nose with a smile. "And secondly, do you think that if-"

"HMPT! SONIC, THIS IS SERIOUS! How do you think that this is a joke?! I'm trying to be real here, but you're acting like a jerk!" She exclaimed. Standing on her tippy toes to get to eye level with him. "This isn't funny, me and Cream almost gotten squished, and you LAUGH!? How could you!?"

Sonic lifted his hands upward, signaling the girl to back down. "Amy, please. You're both fine, right? Besides, if you were in trouble I would've came."

"But that's for Eggman! What about real life!? As much as that is a nice thought, I don't think you can be at all places at once!"

Tails scratched the back of his head, seeing that Amy was getting heated by the second. Trying to lead her away with a different topic. "Amy, what did you and Cream _do_ in Station Square anyways?"

The pink hedgehog placed her heels back on the ground, still agitated towards the blue male. "Well for starters, we had went shopping. Shopping... AH! I forgotten to give Cream her gift!" She exclaimed. Jumping up and ran out of the room without second thoughts, down the hallway and slamming the front door behind her.

The two brothers blinked, staring at where she was currently standing. Though it seemed that she had just magically disappeared. The blue hedgehog took a sigh, and faced his close friend in relief.

"Wow Tails. I didn't think that she was going to get mad like that. I was only giving my thoughts."

The yellow fox shook his head, finding Sonic to be a little surprised at his gesture. "I wouldn't blame her though. These things are serious. Aren't you glad that they are both okay?"

Sonic gave a strange expression. A mixture of his usual facade, and concern. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? It's just that things like this happen pal. I wouldn't get worked up all over it if it was me."

"That's different though. For example; what if something bad almost occurred to me? Maybe, a unexpected plane crash or such as that. Wouldn't you be worrying, and wanting to be sure I'm okay?"

"Of course! You're my best friend! But if you're okay, then why focus on the _'what if's'_? It's not going to help at all if you worry over nothing. You know that, right?"

The mechanic looked off to the side, folding his arms glumly. "I know.." He answered, thinking aloud. "But some people are just programmed in different ways. You can't expect everyone to think like you, let alone get them to agree one hundred percent. It's just, you have to consider what the other side is thinking. We aren't all like you. You face dangers like if it's normal, but others don't take it in the exact way. I would be honest with you here. I'm not a psychiatrist, but I really feel that she would've liked some comfort from you. You know? Reassurance."

Sonic moved his arms to the side, taking a step up. "But I told her nothing like that could happen! And I believe that! They're my-"

"Sonic. Bad things can happen to _anyone._ Not just people you don't know."

Tails stared firmly at his elder, hoping that he gotten his point across. Now standing back up straight, his two tails continuing once more to flowing softly behind him.

The hedgehog was stiff for a moment, then gave a small nod. Turning to the other direction. "I see your point." He said, walking out of the small room. Making a minor wave with his hand. "I'm going to take a nap."

With that, the blue blur exited. Arriving to the living room shortly, looking about. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of tired. A brift nap should do him well. Approaching the couch, and laid on it. Staring up at the ceiling with his feet dangaling off the armrest, placing his hands together on his stomach. Dozing off..

...

...

...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..*O~O*..**

The sun shone high above their heads, as the area flowed in a rich green field under cyan skies. Mossy-soft with flowing knee-tall grass breezing in the wind. What could be a better day?

Sonic walked along the vast meadows, taking in the unreal views. Feeling the cool wind going through his quills. Until he spotted a blob of color go by him. Taking off in with the scene.

"I bet you can't catch me!" Exclaimed the gleaming Amy Rose. Her soft pink hair flowing in the air as she ran passed the male in a steady sprint. Her red dress rippling majestically, popping out from the cool-colored surroundings. Her green eyes widened; beaming with wonder, innocence, and life.

The girl twirled around with the wind, lifting up a hand towards him. The golden bracelet shining with the sun. "Try to catch me!"

The hedgehog gave a large smile. Pulling up his glove cuff and placed a foot behind him. "You're not gonna get away from me!"

Amy leaped, running off to the opposite direction. Laughing and smiling grandly as she went. Picking up her feet. Sonic went with a hazy blur, though playfully chased the young girl behind her. Her laughs being his motivation to go after her.

"It's only a matter of time Amy before I catch you!" He exclaimed. He couldn't help but smile along, reaching his two hands forward after her like two little kids.

The Rose turned her head around briefly, both locking eyes for a glorious moment. Her irises shined in beautiful glowing color, and her smile grew grander. Her face trapped in his mind.

"Come and get me then!" She taunted childishly. Facing back around and ran.

Sonic smirked, slightly speeding up. But he didn't want to. He just wanted to enjoy this moment. Watching her run in joy. One footstep after the other. Her attire flowing with the ocean of swaying grass, and hills curving off in the distance. It was all so wonderful.

 _"Sonic?"_

The blue hedgehog blinked, subsiding from his daydream. Looking forward, but was surprised. Amy has disappeared. Stopping his sprint, practically sliding across the dirt, until he finally halted. Now searching all around him as the air blown by. There was nothing but endless fields of grass. The greenery and stretching cyan skies. Not a drop of pink or red.

"Amy?" He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. The wind continued to flow in his ears, and the landscape went on without the hedgehogs, creating a now strange silence. He made a 360 turn, not sure where the girl could have gone to.

"Sonic?"

He quickly turned around, but was dumbfounded. It was his best friend. The yellow fox looking at him with an expressionless facade.

"Sonic, it's time to go home."

The hero nodded, but felt that something was off. "Yeah, but..." Lifting up his head once more to scan around the surroundings again.

"Let's go."

 _..._

The hedgehog then found himself home. It was dark out, and he was laying on his bed. Backside on the mattress as he faced the ceiling. Thinking about where she could have went. Maybe home? Was their day over and he didn't even notice it? He wasn't even tired, only lost.

He then lerched up, as a slam was made into his room. The door hitting hard against the wall, with a duo-tailed fox entering in.

"Sonic. Something bad has happened. It's Amy!"

"Amy!?" He questioned, leaping off his bed. Going up to his bro with wide hands. "Why, what happened? Where is she!?"

 _..._

Sirens were heard, blowing in the dark night. The hedgehog ran down the streets of a large city, sighting an ambulance and fire truck speed pass him. He took a few turns through the tangling streets, barely lit enough by the light poles. Rushing to get to his destination. The sirens were getting louder, uncomfortably blaring through his thoughts. Soon catching the large commotion of people's cries and screams, hearing tires whirl, and a bang.

He slipped through a passage way, and arrived too late. A few cars crashed and deformed along the intersection. The colors of blue and red from the alarms wailing in the air, covering the audience and surroundings. Fire trucks and ambulances parked on the side, trying to tend to the people and the accidents.

His ears flicked up, picking up a familiar voice. Zooming in and towards the sidewalk.

"Oh Mr. Sonic, I don't know what to do!" Cried the small rabbit Cream, grasping her chao Cheese tightly. Large tears streaming down her face as she buried her head in her arms. Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened? Where's-"

"Amy pushed me out the way, b-but I wish I could've done the same!" She cried, sobbing so hard, and was so ashamed. Sonic stood up straight, slowly moving his head towards the collision. His heart starting to pick up beats while the world began to slow down.

"Amy?" He asked, more in a whisper manner. Watching as a few of the victims were being strapped and brought off into the emergency medical vehicles. The color of deep red being seen on them.

Sonic steadily walked forward, moving through the crowd of screaming people. Himself, not making a single sound. He approached the wreckage, scanning each person that was being sent to the nearest hospital.

"Escuse me sir."

He felt a tap on his left shoulder, turning around to face a human with a clipboard and uniform on. A pen in his right hand, pointing off to the side with it.

"There's a few people over there if you are wondering."

A icy chill crawled down his spine, as he then turned his vision towards his left.

There, he found a few people laying on the ground. But who's to tell who? They were all laying stiff, with a white sheet masking their bodies and faces. A dark liquid staining them from its pure color.

Not here, he could never see her here. His instincts, there must be some kind of mistake. She was surely fine, she has to be! Perhaps an ambulance already went off with her. Maybe she didn't even get hurt! A mistake, a false statement. Something he couldn't pin point no matter how hard he tried. About to face back to the emergency vehicles, when a shining twinkle caught the corner of his eye.

A battered hand was sticking out from one of the white sheets, laying limply on the dark street. A white-gloved hand, with a shining golden bracelet.

His mouth opened, but no noise came out. Backing up in a staggering motion. Taking in harsh deep breathes. The world becoming a messy spiral before him.

"no.. no, she wouldn't.." He whispered, backing away from the sight. Almost tripping over the small ledge of the sidewalk. The people ignoring him like if he was absent. The scene throbbing in his mind.

The surroundings faded into darkness, now blindly walking backwards. Quickly spinning around to run the other direction. Only to nearly jump out of his body. Going face to face with his younger brother standing before him. Arms laid down at his side, looking blankly at the blue hedgehog. His voice echoing throughout the void.

"Does it matter now, Sonic? She only wanted your help, but you only brushed her away.."

"This wasn't my fault!" He yelled, running the other way. Speeding off as fast as he can. However, was not able to see anything around him.

"If it was you or not... would you still be laughing now?..."

He grabbed his ears, as his feet faded under him into a figure-eight. "I didn't ask for this!"

He then was thrown backwards, landing on his back roughly. Rubbing his head as if he just hit a brick wall. Blinking his eyes until a dim light grabbed his attention. Clearing his vision to see Amy standing over him.

She was faded in color, and glowed in a gray-hued state. Her eyes melted away from any life, yet she still looked as if nothing was the matter. If that was even possible. Staring sadly back at him, with her hands closed and placed in front of her. Noting, that she wasn't breathing.

 _"Sonic.. why did you say such things? Don't you like me anymore?"_

The hedgehog then gotten back up on his feet, looking at the once rosey girl. "No Amy, I've always liked you! You're my friend! I care about you!"

Amy tilted her head downward, facing the ground below. Which hid her face from the male's view. Her hair drooping lowly over her hidden eyes. Sorrow filling her soul, as she then spoken up.

 _"What if... the car didn't hit me, and I would have still been alive? How different it would have been, don't you agree?..."_

Sonic looked up from the ground, terror forming over his eyes.

 _"..Oh... I've forgotten..."_ Amy explained, tilting her head drastically slow to the side.

...

...

 _"...You don't like talking about **what if's**..."_

"AMY!" He shouted. Pushing himself forward with a kick from his foot, attempting to grab her hand into his. He reached her, but her form melted away in his grasps. Disappearing again as mist in the air, but for forever more. Left alone to be engulfed in endless darkness.

 **..*O~O*..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

...

...

...

"NO!"

The hedgehog jerked up in a harsh blink, beads of perspiration forming along his forehead. His chest throbbing as he sucked in large fast breathes. Holding on to his sitting position by his tensed hands on the cushioned mass. Daylight still streaming through the glass of the house. Thinking hard and carefully recollecting on what had just happened.

..Oh.

He messed up, didn't he?

He then swung his feet over the couch, touching the hard floor as he rubbed his head. Hearing growing sped up footsteps coming from the hallway behind him.

"SONIC! What's wrong!? Did something happen?! I heard you scream all the way back from my room!" The fox exclaimed, rushing over to his friend. Inspecting him as he came over, checking if he was hurt, or if anything else could be off.

The blue hedgehog gave him a reassuring wave from his hand, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, just a buggy dream." He answered. Now looking around the place, recalling the specific events that had so vividly taken occurrence in his mind.

The smaller friend placed his hands to the side, eyeing his elder pal. "Well, if you don't mind; do you want to talk about it?"

"Sorry buddy, but I've got something important to do real fast." Sonic stated. Leaping up on his two feet. And without haste or the chance for the fox to ask just what that may be, the hedgehog zoomed out of the door.

...

...

...

...

...

In another location, across fields and green hills away, was a smaller house laying about. Resting under wild trees that had sparkled with sun rays. The complex beholding many blooming flowers and various plants along its perimeters. Despite best days like this was suppose to be, came another apposing feeling growing more in its works. Inside, a pestered female walked along back and forth through her room. Two hands resting behind her back as she continued to think aloud. Not sure of what to be certain of.

"Of course he cares about you Amy. Even if it's... not romantically." She said to herself. Lowering her head briefly at the sound of her own voice conjuring up those sad words at the end. _I don't need to be reminded of that.._

Her mission earlier was completed a time ago. Running back here then all the way to Mrs. Vanilla's household to place her gift. Cream enjoyed it in the end, but Amy refused to stay for tea when her mother asked if she would like. Something just doesn't feel right to her.

She then halted, lifting up her hand in the air. Gaining back her stance as she stomped her boot in authority. "But! We are both still friends. Why wouldn't we be? After all these years, I'm sure Sonic would see the same."

 _But why would he joke around like that?_

The female gritted her teeth, throwing her arms down at such thought. "HE'S SONIC! Of course he jokes around!" She exclaimed angrily. "He's just being him. Is that a crime?!"

 _A crime against your well being._

"But he doesn't like me like that!" She yelled, wanting to rip off her ears. "I can't make him see what I see! Or feel what I feel! But doesn't he still care AT ALL?! I just want to know one thing! _Just one!_ Is that so hard to ask?!"

The girl threw herself on her bed, mushing her face into one of her colorful warm pillows. Taking a moment.

 _Is that so?_

 _..._

 _This is probably for the better. Why bother with HIS opinions? If he doesn't care, he **doesn't care**. You can't expect everyone, let alone Sonic the Hedgehog to know what you want. What you're asking for. In fact, you might be asking **too** much after all! He said you were fine Amy. YOU'RE STILL HERE. What more could you ask for?! Reassurance? Some kind of "attention"? You're such a wimp.._

The pink hedgehog clung to her bed sheet, looking up sadly. "It wasn't about that.. not then over there.."

...

"...I just wanted to know if he-"

Loud knocks were then heard, echoing from the outside into her hearing. Quick ones, making its noise upon the front door. Throwing her out of consciousness. Two pink ears flicking up, rather in question. It will be nearing the end of the day. Who would think to come here of all times? Pushing herself off her bed and made her way down and out the narrow hallway. Coming up towards the main door of the little house. Opening it.

The pink female gave a minor gasp. Almost jerking up by the sight of her dear blue hero. However, didn't smile or beam as she would normally do. She wasn't angry, or sad anymore at the moment. Only stared at him with a surprised and wide-eyed expression. Still holding the doorknob without realizing.

"Sonic?"

Standing on the doorsteps in a still matter. The cobalt hedgehog paused, staring carefully at the young girl before him. Freezing up as if he was witnessing a vision. Pink and red. Colored eyes. Tangible and not weary...

Not dead.

He shakened a little, and pursed his lips. After the thrill he had to endured, this almost seems unreal. All of it never happened, but could the truth be no truer. "Amy. I.."

She softly shook her head. Letting go of the brass knob. "If it's about what happened back at your place, then it's okay." She lied, doing her best hiding it. Though so badly wanted to ask, bitting her tongue in mature control. "You were just being you, like you should be. You don't have to-"

Amy gasped aloud, nearly startled. Finding her arms locked in place by her sides as the blue hedgehog held her in a huge warm hug. Pressing his eyes closed as he took in a large breath, feeling her in his grasp. Wrapping his arms in a tight and meaningful embrace, scared that she was going to vanish again. Not daring to risk it.

The girl's cheeks soon felt warmer, matching in shade of that her dress. Though as much as this was a ridiculously grand suprise, she knew there was something off. He would never act of such affection. Something was wrong, and she felt it. "S-Sonic? Are you okay?"

He lifted his hand and placed it in her hair. Proceeding to keep her in hold. Laying his head on her shoulder. Exhaling an unsteady sigh.

"No. It's not okay. I had hurt your feelings without thinking, and I didn't mean to intentionally. I'm sorry for that." He explained. Looking down at the floor. He couldn't see it, but she stood with astonishment on her face. Eyes unmoved and wide. Standing with thoughts swarming in all at once. Not sure what to say.

"And Amy.." He said. Slowly rubbing her pink head. "I _DO_ care. I'm glad you and Cream are alright. And I'm not sure what I would do with myself if that ever happened."

Her eyes lit up. Finding it hard to believe in first glance, but gave a warm smile. Feeling relieved as the pressure and doubts left away. He _does_ care. Now excepting the hug for herself, couldn't help but to give a small laugh. "Hahaa.. I forgive you." She answered softly, tired eyes and a warm smile upon her face. However then lifted her ears, thinking in concern as a thought struck her mind.

"Sonic. You don't normally hug people.. Let alone are you that type of person."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Yeah well, maybe once in awhile I'll make an exception." He stated, giving forth a smirk. Though continued the hug with true care. "Besides.. I've come to like your presence."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **And then Sonic went to go give a beatdown to the driver that caused all of this mess in the first place. Later, it was said that it was indeed possible to swallow a whole tire.**

 **I had this on hold for awhile, but then inspiration came out of the sky through the clouds and said, "You shall write!"**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, for the inspiration I received was based off a real experience. I just took it and messed with it like play doh. Have a good day! :)**


End file.
